


Meant to be alone.

by ObsessiveGeekBoy (Obsessivegeekboy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivegeekboy/pseuds/ObsessiveGeekBoy
Summary: A little one shot about Ruri not having the best night.
Kudos: 1





	Meant to be alone.

Ruri sighed as she covered her nose softly, the pinkish tips of her fingers matched perfectly with her cheeks and nose, all of them reddening thanks to the sting of wintery weather. Her breath fog out from under her hands like she was a particularly fed up dragon.

As she walked along the river side, the setting sun was nearly totally gone as the street lights began to flicker on, she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out the gloves she had stuffed in their haphazardly to eat the steam bun she purchased to try and warm herself up.

As she reintroduced the fluffy mittens to her cold hands, she took in the view of the city. She was only staying for tonight, her dad having set her up to stay with a cousin for a date that night.

She had gone, despite literally hours of arguing and rough housing, and she had hated it as much as she knew she would.  
The guy was dull, meek and absolutely 0 fun.

They ate food, talked a bit, and he started to see her back to her cousin's place. He started getting touchy, and Ruri was tired and angry at wasting her evening in town, she thwacked his hand away several times, but apparently the only time her wasn't meek was when it came to keeping his hand on her back.

Exhausted and defeated, she caved, allowing him to rest it there since surely they couldn't be that far from home now.

The boy -what was his name? She couldn't remember- was clearly trying to continue the conversation, decided that making a joke about how she 'didn't suit the feminine look' was the good way to go.

No matter how tough she was, Ruri always wanted to be more feminine, and she had put in effort for this guy.  
Ruri, slapping his hand off, snarled out a "thanks. I can walk myself from here," and stormed off, not even allowing the boy to argue.

So now, here she was, sat in the grass near the river as she cuddled the second pork bun to her chest, a scowl on her face as she read the text from the guy saying she could have at least been nicer to him if he payed for dinner.  
She slapped her phone down, grabbed the end of her mitten with her teeth and ripped it off her hand like a carnivore would meat off a bone. 

As she angrily chomped away at the second bun, she noticed with frustration that her face had gotten colder.  
Reaching up, her hand brushed against a liquid, and only then did she notice she was crying.

She wiped away at her face frantically, grinding her teeth in frustration at letting this stupid boy upset her. She could feel her chest tighten and her throat squeeze as the tears wouldn't stop, flowing from her with a vengeance, as if to say she was not allowed to stop.

And she didn't, she sobbed and wailed by the riverside, crying into the unforgiving winter air as the few passersbys continued to walk, unsure how to approach this wild looking girl.

By the time she had managed to slow down her tears, her attempted make up was smeared or gone, and her hair had been torn out from the bows she had tied in to it, the pigtails that she thought were cute were completely destroyed and the only evidence left of her attempts at 'cuteness' were the fluffy winter coat, covered in bows and fluffy trimming with matching mittens and boots.

"What a waste." Ruri spat to herself, with less venom than she would have liked to admit.   
She sniffed, wiping her nose, as she stared up at the sky. Her eyes red and sore, but at least the cool air was soothing that.

Of course, on such a shitty night the only proper way to make sure it was really awful was to have the sky overcast.  
Ruri felt her heart ache as she stared at the sky, longing for the comfort of the country side stars.  
She missed her boys, the Unagiki boys may be pains in her ass, but they meant everything to her.   
She buried her head in her arms, curling up in a ball until she got a call from her auntie asking her to come home.


End file.
